


No One Gets Left Behind

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 6





	No One Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 6

It’s my fault.  
You’re in this situation because of me.  
You would never have accepted a symbiote  
If I hadn’t pushed you.  
Even though it saved your life,  
You only did it because I asked.  


I’m not sorry.  
It kept you alive.  
But at what cost?  
Now you’re a prisoner of the Goa’uld Ba’al  
But no one gets left behind, sir.  
We’ll bring you back if it’s  
The last thing we do.  
Because no one gets left behind.  
No one.

Most of all you.


End file.
